The Times, They Are A Changing
by shooting-stetsons
Summary: John's first blog entry after the events of The One You Win, taking place before the epilogue. Yes, this is a sequel.


**JohnWatsonBlog .co .uk**

**28th October 2014 09:52**

**The Times, They Are A-Changing...**

So, it's been a few weeks since my last entry, and there are two good reasons for that. First is that Sherlock and I haven't taken any cases for two weeks and will continue our brief hiatus for another week-and-a-half. Sorry to those at the Yard and those inquiring here or on Sherlock's website, TheScienceOfDeduction .co .uk but we're just too busy at the moment with a rather big event going on in our personal lives, which brings me on to reason number two - which is really reason number one, to be honest.

Two weeks ago, Sherlock and I became parents.

I know, scary thought, but it's true. We are the proud fathers of a seven-year-old girl named Jessica. She came into our lives in a very unconventional way, and things happened very quickly (yes, too quickly to call or tell anyone) after that. Jess is very bright, very open and enthusiastic, and very quick and very easy to love. She has an aptitude for science, though much of it is the science you'd find on Doctor Who, and Sherlock is loving the chance to have an apprentice. But don't worry, the only experiments they do as of now have a lot to do with bubbles and tea bags rather than body parts, which have mysteriously disappeared from the flat (thanks Mrs. H). We get along fantastically, but it's really Sherlock she's taken with right now. They even look a bit alike! It's very sweet watching them get to know one another.

All in all, we are very taken with her and completely wrapped around her fingers. She's starting school again today, and it's a bit nerve-wracking; I'm just sitting by my mobile waiting for something to go wrong. To be perfectly honest, I never expected to have this sort of anxiety, and it's almost a welcome nervousness. I'd given up the idea of having any sort of family ages ago, and now I'm happily married to the genius next door and we've got a brilliant, mad, beautiful daughter who I would do anything for. Life really is a funny thing, and I can't wait to tell you all about it.

We're having a little to-do so our friends can get to know Jessica next Saturday, and anyone who would like to is more than welcome to come. And as soon as I get my camera working I'll definitely have pictures up here!

**(21) comments**

Oh, wow! I can't wait to meet Jessica! Can I bring Toby along?

**Molly Hooper 28th October 10:41**

Oh, hell, why not? None of us are allergic, though I'm certain Sherlock  
>wishes he were by now.<p>

**John Watson 28th October 10:55**

Congrats, mate! Wow! You, a dad!

**Bill Murray 28th October 16:40**

Makes sense though, come to think of it. He was always looking out for us  
>back in the day, wasn't he? I'll definitely be there to meet your kid, Cap!<p>

**Henry Faste 28th October 17:22**

Henry, when did you get back?

**John Watson 28th October 17:24**

Surprise! Just this morning. Heath told me you got a blog, thought I'd  
>check it out after I had a proper sleep. You really do all that crime-fighting stuff?<p>

**Henry Faste 28th October 17:30**

"Crime-fighting stuff"?

**Sherlock Holmes 28th October 17:32**

Hush, Sherlock. And stop commenting on my blog when you're sitting  
>three feet away!<p>

**John Watson 28th October 17:33**

Jessie is really a sweet girl.

**Marie Turner 28th October 17:33**

By the way, it's me. I'm on Mrs. Turner's internet again.

**Marie Turner 28th October 17:36**

Yes, we know, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you.

**John Watson 28th October 17:38**

John what the hell? Were you gonna tell mum and dad anytime soon?  
>!11?11?1?<p>

**Harry Watson 28th October 18:22**

What part of "too quickly to call or tell anyone" don't you understand?

**Sherlock Holmes October 28th 18:25**

Sherlock, get off my blog and come have dinner.

**John Watson October 28th 18:35**

Social Services let YOU have a child?

**Sally Donovan October 28th 18:50**

I'll def be there mate! I wanna meet the little sprite!

**Mike Stamford October 29th 07:22**

So that's why you took leave on such short notice. Congratulations, you  
>two :)<p>

**Sarah Sawyer October 29th 08:04**

Yeah, sorry again about that, Sarah. See you Saturday?

**John Watson October 29th 08:37**

Definitely! I can't wait!

**Sarah Sawyer October 29th 08:39**

Brilliant, now stop blogging and get to work! ;)

**John Watson October 29th 08:40**

Are so many exclamation points and sideways smiling faces entirely  
>necessary?<p>

**Sherlock Holmes October 29th 09:18**  
>_<p> 


End file.
